First Kisses
by starsnstripies
Summary: Joanna and Jim talk about first kisses, something happens.


Joanna McCoy was 15 and Jim Kirk was 32. She was visiting her dad for 2 weeks during her summer break and Jim was being on his best behavior for Bones. So far he hadn't said anything inappropriate or innuendo laced the whole 10 days she had been aboard the Enterprise. He caught himself from looking at how her form looked in the Starfleet dress uniform she now wore. She had wanted to see how it would feel to wear a uniform for a day, Bones had said the skirt was too short but Joanna insisted it was the same length as her cheerleading skirt back home.

Cue thinking of Jo McCoy in a cheer outfit…………..and done.

Ya, it was wrong but hey he was a man, a man who hadn't gotten laid in like 11 days by his best friend but a man nonetheless.

It was 2200 hours on the observation deck where Joanna and Jim sat watching the stars flitter by the large windows. They had been sitting there for what had must been an hour. They talked about things; school, things that were troubling her, random questions about the ship and crew. It seemed that this night was going to be a nice bonding moment for Jim and Jo until she blurted out another random question that made Jim swallow nervously.

"When did you have your first kiss?"

He already knew where this was going and he knew he needed to put a stop to it before it got out of hand.

"8. Why do you ask?" Jim said already knowing her answer.

"Just curious……How was it?" she asked after a long pause.

"It was really nice. You never forget your first kiss," he said with a small quirk of his lip. His first kiss had been with a girl named Angelia Crane, she was a year older and had beautiful long brown hair. She kissed him on the lips after he helped her find her missing cat. Who ended up being under a bed the whole time.

"I want my first kiss. There are so many cute boys at school but most are already taken or just don't look at me. Why don't they look at me?" she asked almost desperately, turning her body so it faced his on the couch they sat on.

"Might be intimidated. I mean, look who your dad is. CMO of the Enterprise. Kinda a big deal."

Jim knew he was treading ice when he said his next words but honestly he wanted to see where this would go.

"They also might be intimated by your beauty."

His words had the right desired effect, blushing cheeks, shy smile, head ducking, fiddling with her hair.

"You think so? Then how come all my girlfriends have boyfriends and I don't? They all talk about how great kissing is and I've never even had one," she said with a sad pout.

"Your guy is out there. You just gotta wait a little bit for him. The right guy will come, I promise," Jim said laying a reassuring hand on Jo's bare knee.

Joanna looked at the hand on her knee and back up at her "Uncle" Jaime. Jim knew what she was going to say even before she said it.

"Can I ask a favor?"

"Of course. Anything Jo Jo," Jim said with a knowing smile.

"I don't want to wait for the "right guy" to kiss me. I want my first to be really memorable. Will you be my first kiss Jaime?"

And there it was. Not only did she ask it but she used the name she knew would make him say yes. Whenever she called him Jaime he had a hard time not saying no to her. Hell he'd probably pick a fight with a Klingon if Joanna said "Please Uncle Jaime" in that sweet tone including the pout and puppy dog eyes; which she was now throwing at him.

"Jo, I'd love to give you your first kiss but I don't think your dad would approve that much. Plus having your first kiss be with your first boyfriend is really special. Wouldn't you want it to be with him?" he asked with a deep sigh, knowing again what she would say.

"I know it will be special but I don't want to kiss him and end up being really bad at it. Please Jaime, just one kiss. Dad doesn't have to know, no one does. Please?"

Jim sighed again, running a hand over his face. It was just one kiss, it wasn't like he was gonna slip her tongue or anything. Just a press of lips. Family did it all the time. Ya, just a family kiss, a friend kiss.

"Okay Jo Jo but you gotta promise not to tell any of your friends, not anyone. If someone finds out it's gonna get spread around and turn into something bad. I don't want that for you or your dad, okay? You promise?"

Jo nodded fiercely. "Of course. I know how the girls at my school gossip. I wouldn't risk them knowing and starting a nasty rumor. I promise."

Confident in her promise, Jim moved closer to Joanna, taking a nervous glance around the empty room for any ghosts that might see and tell daddy.

"This is just a friend kiss okay? Nothing more," he said taking her face in his hands.

She nodded again, barely able to contain her smile of excitement as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. She naturally pressed her lips back against his, feeling a rush of warmth spread from her lips to her toes. No wonder her friends loved kissing, it was amazing.

But after a few seconds Jim pulled away, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So? How was it? Everything you thought it would be?"

"Everything and more," Joanna said with a grin. "Thank you so much Uncle Jaime. I appreciate this so much," she said wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him.

"No problem kiddo. What's family and secrets between friends for?" Jim said smiling.

One month later Jim received an email from Joanna McCoy. She told him how a new boy at school named Stephen asked her out to a movie. They kissed and it was amazing. But the part that made Jim smirk was at the end when she said he was a better kisser.

_I still got it._

A/N: Hope you guys liked it and it wasn't too creepy or anything lol


End file.
